Algo peor que verte, es no hacerlo
by Reishike Ahn
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si un buen día decidieras olvidarte de que amas a tu mejor amigo? ¿Y si de la nada llega a tu vida el hombre perfecto y te propone matrimonio...Pero el chico al que amabas comienza a sentir algo por ti...además de celos? ¿Que hará en la boda?
1. Chapter 1

Esta es la versión re-editada del fic que conocieron como "Lo peor de verte es no hacerlo" Le he cambiado el título pues era algo contradictorio.

Los cambios que haré serán practicamente solo para los primeros capitulos, donde se quitarán los Inner, además el personaje de Kyotaro se elimina, para sustituirlo por el de Naruto, algo que concuerda mejor, al igual que Kyoko, quien será Ino. Los personajes se parecían y creo que así debió ser desde elprincipio.

…

…

CAPITULO 1- Hoy Termina Todo.

.

.

**.**

**.**

"_Tan imposible es avivar la lumbre con nieve, como apagar el fuego del amor con palabras"_

William Shakespeare

.

.

.

¿Cuánto tiempo puedes amar a alguien en silencio? Esa era una cuestión en la que Sakura prefería no pensar. Cuando le llegaba a la mente la cuenta de los años que tenía de estar enamorada de su mejor amigo no podía evitar cierta decepción.

Era desesperante en verdad ser la amiga gentil, comprensiva, que sólo estaba ahí para él. ¿Pero que podía hacer? Lo amaba demasiado. Ese es quizás la mayor razón de cualquier persona para hacer una gran locura.

.

Diez años habían pasado desde la primera vez que lo conoció, y ninguna vez había sabido con exactitud lo que ese chico tenía en mente. Ella había sido testigo de las incontables relaciones amorosas del chico, de su costumbre de enamorarse y olvidar fácilmente.

.

Sakura siempre estuvo ahí, a su lado en el pasado, ahora bajo su mando al ser él su jefe. Siempre se conformó con su amistad, y adoraba que Sasuke, a pesar de que la consideraba fastidiosa, la estimaba en demasía.

.

Es así como para la pelirrosa la amistad se convirtió a la vez en un problema y la única forma de estar cerca de la persona que amaba.

.

Un día por la tarde en el trabajo, Sakura estaba checando unos planos que debería entregar al día siguiente, ya habían pasado varias horas desde que había iniciado con ello, cuando un joven de pelo azabache se acercó y se quedó observando en silencio como trabaja.

.

-Deberías dejarlo ya, es algo tarde, mañana lo terminas. –dijo Sasuke un poco preocupado por la situación de su amiga.

-Ya casi termino, es sólo que he tenido que hacer muchas correcciones.

"¿Por qué se aparece?...!si supiera que me desconcentra demaciado entonces se esfumaría ahora mismo!"-pensó la chica en su interior.

-Bueno, yo ya voy de salida, te veo mañana.

.

De repente una joven muy linda apareció en la oficina y corrió al lado de Sasuke tomándolo de la mano.

-Sasuke, ya estoy lista, deberíamos irnos ya para alcanzar lugar, ¿no crees?

-Hmp, Yuuki… si ya vamos.

-Oh….vamos Sasuke, no la hagas esperar.

"Ah…ya sabía yo que eso de pasar unos minutos sola con él es solo sueños"-pensó la pelirrosa decepcionada.

Entonces Yuuki lo tomo del mentón y le plantó un gran beso el cual el correspondió sin duda alguna. Ante aquel acto Sakura sintió que algo presionaba el corazón.

Ese eran el tipo de cosas para el que ya debería de haberse acostumbrado. Aún así, tener que observar como otra chica lo besaba dolía realmente.

-Vamos amor, hoy toca cine y mañana la cena con mis papas, debes tener vida social, no sólo pensar en el trabajo.-opinó Yuuki.

-Si, si, vamos ya. Te dejo Sakura, nos vemos mañana. –dijo despidiéndose de beso. En el instante en que sus mejillas se rozaron, la pelirrosa sintió una quemazón que se extendió como electricidad por su cuerpo.

-Si, este si, hasta mañana, que se diviertan.-añadió.

La pareja se fue mientras Sakura los miraba algo decepcionada.

Sasuke siempre había sido su hombre ideal, a pesar de los mil defectos que pudiese tener, y ella, era la más tonta de este mundo pues había estado tanto tiempo enamorada de él sin que el tipo lo supiera. Aunque no era tan bonita como las novias de Sasuke, o tan femenina como Yuuki , aunque no era tan exitosa como él, a pesar de que no era distinguida ni recatada, era una mujer fuerte, inteligente y le encantaba su trabajo, aún más por haber obtenido una plaza dentro de la constructora en que Sasuke trabajaba, y también, podría jurar que ella era la mujer que más lo había amado en todo el mundo.

…

…

Unos minutos más tarde Sakura iba caminando entre las sombras del estacionamiento rumbo a su auto, cuando, en unos coches más adelante, pudo ver el de Sasuke con dos personas dentro, éstas en una situación muy sugerente y besándose apasionadamente.

.

Ella sólo observó….mientras las lagrimas corrían de sus mejillas. ¿Por qué el destino la obligaba a ser testigo de cómo el hombre de su vida besaba y tocaba a una mujer que nunca sería ella?

.

Se acercó un poco y pudo escuchar claramente como del pelinegro palabras tan desastrosas que marcarían su vida.

-Te amo Yuuki, agradezco a la vida haberte encontrado.

…

…

En ese momento, esa frase fue como miles de lanzas atravesándola en el pecho, su mundo dio mil vueltas y la cruda realidad la abofeteó como nunca antes.

" ¡Ya lo sé, ya lo sé, no me amaras nunca pero aun así escucharlo de ti, que amas a alguien más es…insoportable, calla, calla…!"-gritaba la chica en su interior.

.

La chica corrió a su auto antes de que se percataran de su presencia. Estando dentro respiro todo el aire que sus pulmones pudieron, y evitando más lágrimas salió a toda velocidad del lugar.

.

Ya en su departamento, se tumbó sobre su cama, lloró hasta que las lágrimas le permitieron volver a ver algo claro.

.

No podía seguir con algo así, había pasado mucho tiempo y estaba malgastando su vida sólo pensando, preocupándose y llorando por él. No, Sasuke no le iba a arruinar indirectamente la vida. Ese día había sido la gota que derramo el vaso. Ella era el problema, ¿cómo diablos no había podido encontrar algo mejor que él? Quizás no era lo suficientemente linda ni buena para el Uchiha, ni nunca lo sería, y ese "nunca" era lo que más le dolía de todo el asunto.

.

Se levantó y fue hacia el closet, sacó una pequeña cajita de madera, dentro de ella habían fotografías de él, alguna que otra se podía ver a Sakura junto a Sasuke. También había un recorte de periódico donde se le podía ver al joven con una sonrisa triunfante en el equipo de futbol de la universidad, una pequeña figurilla de algún anime, entre otras curiosidades más. Todas aquellas cosas ella las había mantenido guardadas como parte de los recuerdos de momentos inolvidables que pasó junto a él.

.

" Esto me duele, me duele demasiado, quizás luego me lo recrimine, pero, es la mejor manera de olvidarte"-dijo una vocecilla en su interior.

.

Y fue entonces bajó al jardín del edificio, y en un cesto metálico, hizo arder en llamas todos aquellos recuerdos, todo aquello que en su vida era él, Sasuke.

.

Mientras esto sucedía las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas, y tenía unas ganas horribles de arder junto con esas fotografías.

.

-Desde hoy, lo juro Sasuke Uchiha, juro que haré hasta lo imposible por olvidarte, ya estoy cansada que desear algo que nunca voy a poder tener, estoy segura que allá afuera hay alguien para mí así y no me cansaré hasta ser feliz, te voy a olvidar, por fin voy a vivir.

.

Quería que sus palabras quedaran grabadas en su mente para siempre. Lo iba a olvidar definitivamente.

.

Cuando las llamas ya casi lo habían consumido todo, las lágrimas se confundieron con la lluvia que en ese momento comenzó. Ella observó como la última fotografía, en una de sus esquinas no se alcanzó a quemar por completo…en ella se podía observar el rostro de él sonriendo…

.

Fue así como aquella noche Sakura sepultó cualquier sentimiento de amor que pudiese haber tenido por Sasuke, ya estaba cansada de tanto sufrir en silencio, de observarlo siempre desde las sombras, de admirarlo, que ser su incondicional amiga, de quererlo besar cuando menos se lo esperaba y tener que detenerse por miedo a todo que Dios no quiera vendrá después si ella lo hiciese, y estaba sobre todo, cansada de amarlo, de amarlo así.

.

.

…Continuará.

…

…

ñ.ñ como dije, es la reedición del anterior fic…Espero que halla alguien nuevo leyendo….

Me dejan un rw?


	2. Chapter 2

Conti!..

…

…

…

CAPITULO II. En proceso de olvidarte

.

.

De aquel hecho que marcó la vida de Sakura ya ni siquiera quedaban las cenizas. Y aunque sólo habían pasado unas cuantas semanas, parecía que el plan de olvidar a Sasuke estaba funcionando. Por las mañanas en el trabajo ella trataba de evitarlo lo más que pudiese, en sus tiempos libres se alejaba a platicar con Ino, su mejor amiga la cual también trabajaba para la misma compañía de construcción. Por las tardes Sasuke la buscaba para ir a algún lado o simplemente platicar como había estado su día, pero ella se iba antes de la hora como huyendo de él. Aunque al pelinegro se le hacía un poco raro el comportamiento de su amiga, sabía que ella era así y de repente se le metían ideas extrañas a la cabeza.

.

Una tarde, Sakura caminaba por una callecita del centro de la ciudad, entró a un establecimiento pequeño que ya le era muy familiar. Dentro habían unas cuantas personas, se acercó al mostrador mientras afuera la lluvia comenzaba.

.

-Hola Naruto-kun, hace mucho que no venía por aquí, ¿Cómo has estado?

.

-¡Sakura-chan! Ya hace más de un mes que no vienes ni a comprar material.

.

-Mmmm….es que a eso vengo hoy….¿tienes de casualidad el último volumen del manga de Shun Ho?

.

"Con que me recuerde que soy una friki le rompo la cara sin importar que sea mi amigo…"-pensó la chica.

.

-Esto…sólo tengo un ejemplar…, pero esta apartado.

.

-No importa, sabes que te pago el doble en estos casos.–la pelirrosa veía llegar la victoria.

.

-Esta bien, aquí lo tienes. – Sacó un pequeño manga de un estante y se lo entrega.

.

-¡Arigato Naruto-kun!

.

El joven de aquel local de manga era un chico de la edad de Sakura, se conocían desde el colegio y junto con Sasuke habían sido amigos inseparables. No era muy alto ni apuesto como el pelinegro, pero tenía una simpatía que le cargaba las pilas cada vez que lo veía.

.

Tras unos minutos de conversación un joven alto y de lentes los interrumpió.

.

-Hola, disculpa, hace unas semanas vine a apartar el último volumen de Shun Ho. ¿Lo tendrás ahora?-la mirada del chico se posó en dirección a Sakura y tras los anteojos sus ojos la observan detalladamente.

.

-Am….Zero-kun, me vas a disculpar pero, se ha terminado, pero no te preocupes me llegan nuevos dentro de dos semanas…

.

-Y ella se lleva el último…- Sakura lo miró con recelo, se aferró al manga que aún tenía en manos. A su parecer, los verdaderos frikis, como aquel chico, podrían hacer lo que fuese por un ejemplar.

.

" Este tipo… ¡es totalmente raro! Huye Sakura, huye….Jajajaja, ¡se lo hemos ganado!"-se burló internamente.

.

-Naruto-kun, vendré luego con más calma, ahora tengo que regresar al trabajo, cuídate mucho.

.

-Si Sakura-chan, saluda a Sasuke de mi parte y que le deseo suerte con el asunto de Yuuki.

.

-¿Yuuki? Sucede algo con ella?

.

- Pensaba que el ya te lo había contado, cuando me lo dijo se veía algo mal y créeme que eso ya es mucho para el yo-no-tengo-sentimientos del Uchiha. Los padres de Yuuki le han prohibido mantener contacto con Sasuke.

.

-No he tenido oportunidad de hablarle.

.

Pensó en la verdadera razón del porque no se lo había topado. Lo había estado evitando. Pero si iba a aparecerse y poner cara de dolido por el amor de una chica que no era ella, no podría aguantarlo, más que nada porque no soportaría verlo sufrir.

.

-Eso se saca por meterse con esa chava, ¿de qué kínder la sacó?

.

-Jajaja, Sakura, en serio, cuatro años no es mucho…a mi parecer….

.

-Em, disculpen que los interrumpa pero quiero comprar algo más ya que ella se llevó mi manga…-Sakura lo miró y tras esos anteojos no se lograba distinguir si eso había sido una burla o una sonrisa.

.

Afuera aún llovía cuando la pelirrosa salió en busca de su coche, pensando que esa tarde volvería a ver al dueño de sus pesadillas…y en algún tiempo de sus mejores sueños.

.

Dos días después, en la oficina, Sakura e Ino se encontraban platicando mientras ordenaban unos papeles.

.

-¿Aun sigues con esa loca idea tuya de olvidar a Sasuke?

.

-Si, efectivamente.

.

-Pues el te ha andado buscando todo este tiempo, me siento mal al mentirle sobre tu paradero o tu situación cada vez que me pregunta. Aparte creo que te has portado muy grosera con él, lo he sentido algo triste.

.

-Sera por lo de Yuuki.

.

-Te digo que no, comienzo a sospechar que te extraña, y como no, si todas las tardes pasaban uno que otro rato juntos.. tu adorabas esos momentos Sakura!

.

Unos pasos que se acercaban y una fragancia elegante pero masculina hizo que las dos alzaran la mirada. Ahí aun lado del escritorio se encontraba un joven muy apuesto y de cuerpo atlético y esbelto, vestía un traje impecable, su pelo era un poco más largo y de igual negrura que el del Uchiha, y con una tez aun más pálida. Sólo habían dos cosas que lo hacían diferente de Sasuke, unos ojos verdes envidiables y una gran sonrisa.

.

-Buenos días Sakura.

.

-Eh….-la chica había entrado en una especie de trance, el tipo era demasiado lindo-Si, buenos días, ¿en qué le puedo ayudar?

.

-Mi nombre es Kurogahi Zero, abogado en esta compañía,-se acercó a Sakura a tal punto de que ella podía sentir su respiración en la cara- y vengo a demandarla si no accede a mi petición.

.

-D-Demandarme?

.

Al joven le pareció divertido que no se acordara de él, cuando al mismo tiempo se sonrojaba por completo.

.

-Si, por haberte llevado el último volumen que quedaba de Shun Ho…

.

-Perdon, yo….-la chica no entendía realmente de qué iba eso. Sin embargo había algo que le recordaba aquel chico. Esa mirada enigmática, sus cabellos negros, esos rasgos finos…si le ponía anteojos se parecía a…

.

-Jajajaja, vamos Sakura, no te asustes, lo único que quiero es que aceptes ir a almorzar conmigo para que me puedas contar de que trataba el manga, ¿me la debes no?

.

-Eres un tonto…No puedo creer que seas el friki del otro día.-¡claro, era el tipo al que le había prácticamente robado un manga!

.

-Mirame, ¿parezco friki?-se acercó aún más a la pelirrosa.

.

Ella no podía créelo, era algo realmente curioso, tenia frente a ella a un guapísimo abogado, que además era todo un otaku, tenía una sonrisa encantadora, y ahora la invitaba a almorzar y platicar sobre uno de los temas que más le gustaban en la vida, el manga, algo que en conversaciones con Sasuke tenía prohibido, pues le daba pena mostrarse tan friki. Además, aquel chico olía tan bien…

.

-Gracias pero no salgo con desconocidos.-negó con decepción.

.

En ese justó momento Sasuke llegó, no pudo evitar quedarse viendo aquella escena tan rara: Sakura estaba pegada a un chico y prácticamente queriendo besarlo…

.

-Ejem…¿interrumpo?

.

-Mira que no necesitan de alguien más para inmutarse que aquí estoy yo-dijo Ino en un tono divertido.

.

Para Sakura aquello fue una alarma, una que decía revancha. Tenía que hacer algo.

.

-Buenos días Uchiha, pero no interrumpes pues nosotros ya nos íbamos, Zero-kun, vayamos a almorzar-y le sonrió al ojiverde.

.

Se levantó del escritorio, tomó su bolso y le tomó la mano al chico que tenía en frete.

.

El abogado estaba incrédulo, pero al sentir el contacto de su pequeña mano, le agradó tanto que no hizo ninguna objeción.

.

"¿Esta es la razón por la cual nunca esta disponible? Se supone que al único hombre que ella escucha es a mi…Por qué se van con él? ¿Desde cuando esta CON ÉL?"-pensó Sasuke.

.

-Nos vemos luego Ino, termina esto por mi.

.

-Si, si diviértete amiga.

.

La rubia estaba de lo más divertida con todo aquello, ¡como ansiaba que Sakura pudiera ver en ese momento la cara de Sasuke!

.

Zero y Sakura fueron rumbo al ascensor, por la cabeza de la chica pasaban un montón de cosas sobre ese arranque que había tenido, acceder a ir con un desconocido a almorzar era de locos, pero ya no hablar con el Uchiha vaya que aun dolía.

.

Volvió la mirada hacia él, lo observó por dos segundos y luego volvió hacia el ascensor hasta que las puertas se cerraron.

.

Para Sasuke la expresión de la pelirrosa era extraña. Ni Yuuki era tan rara como ella. Había llegado ahí a buscarla, a su mejor amiga, para que le diera un consejo, y cuando pro fin la veía, se estaba yendo con quien fuera ese tipo.

.

Al cerrarse las puertas del ascensor, Sakura ni se imaginaba que la semilla de las dudas acababa de ser sembrada.

.

No hay duda, puedes quemar un bosque, pero otras plantas renacerán en él…

.

…Continuará.

…

…

…

…

Heyu!

ñ.ñ!

Bien, pues estoy contenta con volver a subir este fic y k más gente lo lea, pues fue el primero que hice y le tengo mucho cariño...:D!

Ah...cuando estaba corrigiendolo me he dado cuenta de que, aunque con sus errorzasos no era tan mala historia...y cada vez me gusta más...

:D gracias enormes a quienes ahora la estan leyendo!

La conti vendrá pronto, en cuanto corrija el sig. capi, la verdad no recuerdo cuantos capis tengo que corregir completos, pero creo que son como 5, después lo único que haré serán corregir nombres y así los subiré más seguido.

YYYYYY de una vez adiverto...son como 20 capis...

Review?

PD. Se que los capis son cortísimos, pero según recuerdo poco a poco se iran expandiendo. no os desepereis.


End file.
